Welcome Home
by Gothic Paranormal Author
Summary: When Buffy jumps into the portal she doesn't die. Instead the Powers That Be decide to give their champion back the life they stole. Set during the Marauder's era.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So, this is an idea that has been done before, but I'm hoping to put my own spin on it and we'll see how it goes (either way my muse has been telling me to write this for awhile). I'm not sure about pairings so I'd love to hear opinions, just remember it is set during the Marauder's era. Lines borrowed from 'The Gift'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BtVS or HP. All rights belong to Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling.

_______________

Buffy and Dawn stood at the top of the crudely constructed tower. It looked as though it would tumble to the ground at any minute but it held firm as a portal swirled in front of them. The energy radiating from it was nearly palpable as it danced across Buffy's skin, causing the hair on her arms to rise.

Creatures that Buffy was slightly terrified of ever having to face began to pass through the portal, including a dragon that soared past the tower and into the night. Dawn moved away from Buffy and tried to make her way towards the portal.

Buffy clasped her hand firmly on Dawn's shoulder, keeping her in place. Dawn looked to Buffy, different emotions playing across her face. "Until the blood stops flowing it'll never stop. You know you have to let me," she said pleadingly, begging her sister to let her do that right thing. "It has to have the blood."

Buffy looked to her sister, everything that had happened to them since Glory's arrival playing through her mind as realization hit.

_"It's always got to be blood," Spike explained._

Another moment flashed through her memory; Buffy convincing Dawn she was very much part of the Summers family.

_"Summers blood," Buffy said adamantly to Dawn, pressing her hand to her heart. "It's just like mine." Buffy clasped Dawn's bleeding hand, showing her where she belonged._

The memory cleared and another took its place.

_"The monks made her out of me."_

The next memory was of Buffy and a spirit guide who had taken the form of the First Slayer.

_"Death is your gift," she hissed._

The memories cleared and Buffy turned from Dawn to the portal. Out over the portal Buffy could see the rising sun. To Buffy it was a sign that everything would be okay. The world would go on with or without her.

"Buffy...no," Dawn pleaded, realizing what Buffy planned to do.

"Dawnie, I have to."

"No!" she insisted.

Buffy put her hands on Dawn's arms trying to fight back the tears that threatened to escape. "Dawn listen to me. Listen. I love you. I'll always love you. But this is the work I have to do. Tell Giles I... I figured it out. And I'm okay. Give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now -- you have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me."

Buffy placed a tender kiss on Dawn's cheeks, trying to ignore her sister's tears. Turning away she ran at the portal, leaping from the edge in a perfect dive and into the mass of energy.

The energy pulled at Buffy, passing through her and tearing her apart, but she felt no pain. Her last thoughts were of her family.

The portal closed, just as quickly as it had appeared. Buffy was gone. The Slayer no long stood to protect the Hellmouth. Finally, the sun crept over the horizon, banishing the last of the darkness.

___________________

"She has done much during her lifetime," a hooded figure commented.

"She has accomplished more than we had ever hoped," another added quietly.

"She has fulfilled her destiny. She has saved the world many times over. Finally she can rest," the third figure said solemnly.

Three figures dressed in white hooded cloaks stood in a circle. You couldn't see their faces but their voices were warm and instilled confidence. They were the Powers That Be; the beings that watched over the world and ensured that a balance between good and evil was maintained.

The Powers rarely meddled in realms outside of their own but in some cases they had no choice. Buffy had been one of the exceptions. They had taken the young girl and moulded her until she was the perfect champion. Unfortunately despite their efforts she was still stubborn and disobedient, which likely resulted in more pain for the young slayer.

The Powers resided in a stone temple that looked very much like something out of a mythology textbook, with large white columns and engravings of great heroes covering every inch of available space. New images swirled among the old, showing the history of all the champions that had walked the earth.

"Perhaps it is time we gave something back," said one, breaking the serene calm that filled the temple.

The other's nodded their heads in agreement. "I believe that it is time we return the life we stole."

While the Powers That Be maintained the balance they were not to interfere with the lives of mortals, except under dire circumstances. In life the PTB held very little power over mortals, but once they crossed into death, they held endless power.

The three figures separated moving to a pool of water in the centre of the temple. Looming over the water they began chanting in what one would guess to be Latin. Their voices dropped to a low, barely audible, level as the water began to bubble. Images flashed across the water, displaying a life and history of a girl long thought dead, before a flash of blinding light overtook them.

When it cleared the figures straightened and moved back to where they had originally stood. They once again looked out over the world they were sworn to protect.

"We have done all we can," they said together.

________________

James Potter sat at the Gryffindor table surrounded by his best friends and fellow Marauders; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. It was their first day back at Hogwarts and they were all talking animatedly while they waited for the first years to be sorted.

Already James and his friends were making plans for their pranks. It was their seventh year and they planned to make the best of their last year at Hogwarts.

"So you think you can finally get Lily to go out with you Prongs?" Sirius asked teasingly.

James smirked confidently. "This is definitely the year. There is no way she could ever resist me."

"And she hasn't agreed to go out with you yet because...?" Remus asked. He smirked at his friend who scowled.

"She's just playing hard to get."

Suddenly Lily Evans turned from her conversation and faced James. "I am doing no such thing. I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last wizard at Hogwarts."

"I could arrange that if you want Lils," James offered while he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Lily flushed and turned away, muttering something about his arrogance under her breath.

"See! She wants me!" he cheered.

The three Marauders exchanged looks before bursting out laughing at their friend's behaviour.

"James, you're captain of the Quidditch team. You could have any girl," Remus scolded.

"You could have many girls," Sirius added with a wolfish grin. "I don't understand why you'd continue to pursue the unattainable."

"I'm not listening, Padfoot. This will be the year! She's the Head Girl and I'm Head Boy. That means we'll be spending lots of time together. It won't take long until she falls for my charms and incredible good looks." James turned and winked at Lily.

James Potter was known throughout Hogwarts for his arrogance and cocky attitude. Most girls loved it. Maybe that was why James felt so drawn to Lily Evans. She was the only one who wouldn't put up with his attitude. She kept him grounded and put him in his place. Only one other person had ever known how to handle James like that, and she was gone.

"Prongs!" Remus called, waving his hand in front James' face.

James blinked and refocused on his friends. "What?"

"Were you daydreaming about Lily?" Peter asked with a blush.

James shook his head sadly. "Not this time."

Sirius put a comforting hand on James' shoulder. "We all miss her. You're not alone."

Peter and Remus both nodded sympathetically.

"You'd think it would get easier. It's been six years," he sighed. "Sometime I wake up at night and I think it's just all a bad dream and that she's still here; that she'll come running into the room and scream at me for some prank I've pulled on her."

Remus nodded. "I've had similar dreams. But she wouldn't want us moping. You know that."

Sirius decided it was time for change of topic. He didn't like the sullen mood that had taken over. "So James, do you think Gryffindor will take home the Quidditch Cup this year?"

The young wizard instantly brightened. "Of course! We're the best team at Hogwarts! I've already worked out a training schedule." He reached into his robes and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment. He smoothed it out on the table. "You see, I figure that what's left of last year's team can meet at the Quidditch pitch tomorrow morning and then once we have the first meeting we can have tryouts! This is my last year and I will not rest until the Cup belongs to Gryffindor."

The surrounding Gryffindors who had heard this cheered loudly and Sirius groaned. "You expect us to get up early on our first full day back?"

Peter chuckled. "You knew what he was like when you all voted for him as Captain," he reminded Sirius.

Sirius just shrugged. "I was focusing more on winning at the time."

"And since when does Sirius ever think about things long term? He can't even keep a girlfriend for more than a week, at most." Remus ducked his head as Sirius tried to playfully swat him. "Missed me."

"I'll get you yet," he promised. He turned the conversation back to Quidditch. "So you're sure there's no way we can have a practice in, say a week?"

James just smirked. "Nope. We need to start practicing now if we're going to wipe the floor with Slytherin."

____________________

Outside the castle the winds picked up until they howled angrily, whipping the trees in the Forbidden Forest and clearing the sky of clouds. With a sharp crack a portal came to life, growing like a swelling balloon directly over the Quidditch pitch.

Even though what was happening outside could be seen from the windows in the great hall, the portal went unnoticed, as did the tiny blond that fell from it. She landed on the damp grass with a thud and the portal disappeared once more. Inside the feast continued.

___________________

Well, not really sure when I'll continue this since I want to finish TDLD first but I will continue (promise), especially if I get some good reviews, so let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Okay, I feel bad, because I know I said this story wasn't really a priority at the time but it's gotten so many wonderful reviews that I'm going to post this new chapter. And I'm still taking suggestions for pairings because I don't have any planned right now.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to BtVS or HP.

______________

James woke early with a grin on his face. It was time for the first Quidditch practice of the year and he was determined to take the cup for Gryffindor. After pulling on his uniform he walked over to Sirius' sleeping form and nudged him.

"Bugger off, mate," Sirius growled before rolling over and pulling the blankets above his head.

"C'mon Padfoot. We have practice. Get up." Sirius continued to ignore him and soon he was snoring loudly. Finally, James gave up and he withdrew his wand from its holster. "_Aguamenti!" _

The cold stream of water had Sirius bolting upright in his bed, sputtering and glaring angrily at his best friend. "Would it have killed you to use warm water," he muttered before using another spell to dry himself off.

Sirius continued to grumble good naturedly as they made their way to the Quidditch pitch. James continued to talk non-stop about their training schedule, and strategy and beating Slytherin, but Sirius had tuned him out a long time ago.

It wasn't that Sirius didn't care, but to him Quidditch wasn't so much about the rules and constant practicing, but it was the freedom that made Sirius continue to play. Winning didn't hurt too much either.

When James stopped at the edge of pitch he turned and faced the team, preparing to launch into another speech of some kind. Sirius just rolled his eyes and prepared to mount his broom.

He'd just swung one leg over the broom when something caught his eyes. Out in the centre of the field was something that seemed to shine like spun gold. Curious he dismounted his broom and walked out onto the field.

As he got closer he realized it was a girl, with shining blond hair that cascaded over her face like a veil. He felt a tug at his heart as he remembered the conversation from the night before. Every time he saw someone with blond hair he thought of _her. _Sirius knew James had an even harder time.

Drawing his wand Sirius approached the girl. She didn't stir and appeared to be unconscious. He frowned when he noticed the paleness of her skin. He realized with a frown that she most likely had been outside the whole night in the storm.

"Hello?" he called softly. "Are you awake?" Behind him he heard the soft footfalls of his teammates. It seemed they'd noticed the girl as well.

"Who is she?" someone asked quietly.

"Shh," Sirius cautioned. "We don't want to spook her."

James stepped forward as Sirius knelt next to the girl. Her cream coloured sweater was still damp from the rain and clung to her body. She appeared to be their age, maybe a little younger. As gently as possibly Sirius rolled her onto her back and her hair fell from her face.

"Elizabeth," James whispered.

__________________

"It can't be her James. She's gone," Remus said sadly. He tried as best he could to comfort his friend.

"You didn't see her Remus. She looks just like her; in every possible way. I know it shouldn't be possible but part of me just knows it's her."

"What did Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey say?" Peter asked. The marauders sat outside the medical wing waiting for word on the mysterious girl.

"Nothing. They just took her from Sirius and rushed off." He turned to look through the doorway. "Hopefully they'll know something soon."

As if on cue an earsplitting scream filled the hall and the four boys moved to cover their ears. There were sounds of struggling within the room.

"Restrain her!" they heard Madam Pomfrey shriek.

Ignoring the orders to stay in the corridor, the boys rushed into the room to see the blond girl pressing the Headmaster against the wall. He still appeared calm but they could feel the power radiating from her.

"I-I d-don't think that's Elizabeth," Peter stuttered.

The girl turned to glare at the boys and it was hard to deny, the girl did resemble an older version of the Elizabeth they'd once known.

"Where is Dawn," she hissed. Her eyes flashed with anger as she released her grip on the headmaster, allowing him to talk.

"I can assure you, Miss, there is no one by that name at my school," Dumbledore said calmly. "Please calm down."

"Calm down?" she growled. "My baby sister could be dead, I have no idea where I am, and I'm staring at some Gandalf wannabe. Would you be calm?"

"Well she certainly talks like Elizabeth," Sirius and Remus chuckled.

The girl continued to glare at Remus and Sirius before her gaze fell on James, whose eyes had been locked on the tiny blond since the first moment they'd walked through the doors.

A brief flash of recognition clouded her eyes before she dropped to her knees crying. Between sobs she choked out James' name.

He was instantly at her side wrapping his arms around her tightly. He rocked her until she began quiet. The rest of their audience remained quiet.

"How on earth did you manage to calm her Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey inquired in disbelief. "Even with potions we could barely keep her restrained."

James merely ignored the medi-witch and continued to whisper quietly to her. "Everything's fine Elizabeth," he soothed. "I'm right here."

"It's Buffy," she mumbled quietly against his chest. "Elizabeth died a long time ago."

"Okay, Buffy," he said slowly, trying the name out for the first time.

"Missed you James," she admitted quietly.

"Missed you too sis," he responded. "I'm not going to let you go this time."

Buffy just nodded numbly. Madam Pomfrey gasped and turned to face Dumbledore. "Is it possible? Is she Elizabeth Potter? But she disappeared years ago. They said she was dead."

Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. "It would appear so. The Powers that Be have given her back to us."

Buffy's head shot up at the mention of the PTB and she growled. She pulled away from James and rose in one fluid motion to her feet before he could pull her back. "Whistler!" she screamed. "Get down here! I know you can hear me."

James and Sirius moved to try and restrain her but she pushed past them and continued to scream for Whistler.

"Alright, Slayer. Keep it down, I'm not deaf." Whistler's voice filled the room. The marauders turned to stare at the new arrival.

"Why am I not dead?" Buffy demanded.

"Buffy," James cautioned. He didn't like the idea of his long lost sister being dead. He'd lost her so long ago and he only now had her back. Losing her again would tear him apart.

Buffy pushed him away. "Stay back James. This doesn't involve you." She turned back to Whistler. "I jumped. I sacrificed myself to save the world, to save Dawn. Why am I not dead?"

"The PTB thought you deserved the life they took from you. They needed a Champion and you were it, Slayer. They thought since you died young they'd let you live the life you would have if they hadn't taken you."

"So they decided to ruin both lives? I was happy, Whistler. It was over. I was finally able to rest and then I wake up here again. They're at war! Did the PTB think I'd be able to sit by and watch that?"

"I'm just the messenger. The big moments are gonna come; you can't help that. It's what you do afterwards that counts. That's when you find out who you are."

"Don't you go all cryptic on me. I know who I am," Buffy said grimly. "And right now, I don't like it." She started to cry again. "They left me with my strength. They never meant to give me this life back. They sent me to war. I'm still their damn puppet."

James and Sirius finally got close enough to Buffy and pulled her away from the stranger. "I think you should go," Sirius warned him.

Whistler turned to Buffy. "They haven't abandoned you Slayer. You're not alone now. This is for the best." He turned on his heel and disappeared from the room.

________________

"Does anyone want to tell me who that was?" Sirius finally asked.

"The man who seems fond of turning my world upside down," Buffy replied before sinking to the ground. "I don't think they're ever going to let me go."

James just silently held his baby sister while she tried to collect herself. As her voice steadied she turned to Remus. "It's a full moon tonight. Where do they restrain you?" she inquired.

Remus tried to mumble out a response, but was astonished that she knew his secret. Elizabeth Potter had disappeared long before James, Sirius and Peter had figured out his unfortunate 'illness'.

"Mr Lupin is kept in the Shrieking Shack during the full moon," Dumbledore supplied.

"No chains?" she asked.

"Isn't that a little kinky Elizabeth?" Sirius joked with a wolfish grin.

Buffy glared at the Gryffindor. "It's Buffy. I haven't gone by Elizabeth in many years."

"What kind of a name is Buffy?" he snorted.

"Really, _Sirius?_"

Remus just chuckled. "That is definitely Eliz- Buffy."

James turned solemnly to his sister. "Where were you all these years? We thought you were dead. Our parents, everyone, mourned you."

Buffy sighed. "Is there anyone else who needs to hear this? I don't want to repeat it. It's long and it's painful."

_________________________

Buffy took a breath and looked to the people surrounding her. A number of Hogwarts staff who had known Elizabeth Potter had come as well as James and his friends. Buffy sighed as she began her tale.

"When I disappeared I wasn't taken by Death Eaters or by Lord Voldemort but by The Powers that Be. They were searching for someone to be the champion of another world. A world, that like this one, has magical creatures and dark forces that are constantly struggling against the light. This world was so similar to this one," Buffy sniffled.

"In this world there is a warrior known as the Slayer," Buffy continued. "It's her job to fight against the vampires and forces of darkness. She has preternatural strength, improved mental abilities and can master the use of any weapon within moments of having it in her hands. When one Slayer dies another is called. The problem was the Master was rising and the PTB knew this. They needed a Slayer strong enough to overcome him. They couldn't find a girl within their world. So they took one from ours.

"They stole me away during the night and erased my memories as best they could. They altered the memories of a childless couple and made me their daughter. I didn't remember this life." She looked at her brother. "I didn't remember you James. I never even realized what I was missing."

"If you didn't remember how did you recognize James?" Remus asked her.

"When I was sixteen, there was a prophecy that basically said that I would face the Master and I would die. I tried to quit, I wasn't ready to die, but in the end I went to face him. And I was killed." Buffy quickly silenced them before they could jump in with questions. "My friend Xander and my boyfriend Angel followed me. Xander performed CPR and I was brought back. But I was dead long enough for a new Slayer to be called. And the whole dying thing seemed to bring my memories back. Suddenly I remembered a family and brother who loved me.

"I became so closed off from my mom and friends. I out-bitched Cordelia," she recalled with a faint smile. "I never told anyone, not my mom, my watcher, my friends or my sister slayer. To skip over the boring details, basically I went through some hard times."

The room was stunned into silence. No one was quite sure what to say.

Buffy just frowned and continued. "Things got better when these monks gave me a sister. They wanted me to protect this key from this hell god. She called herself Glory. The only way they could think to do this was by making the key into my sister. That way they knew I would protect Dawn with my life. In the end that's what it came down to. Glory opened the portal and the only way to close it was with Summers blood. I wasn't willing to let Dawn jump. So I did. I died again. Only this time I was hoping it would be permanent."

"My dear, that is quite the extraordinary tale," Dumbledore exclaimed. "And the Powers that Be returned you here upon your death?"

Buffy nodded. "Unfortunately." She looked to James who looked stricken. "It's not that I'm unhappy to finally be back with my family," she said hurriedly. "But I was ready to rest. I just wanted to rest."

James smiled and hugged his sister again. He knew that things would be hard for Buffy as she adjusted to life back at Hogwarts but he was going to help her.

"I think it would be best if everyone turned in for the evening," Dumbledore informed them. "Miss Potter, we will talk tomorrow about your schedule. That is, if you want to rejoin your brother at Hogwarts. Until then you can sleep in the Gryffindor dormitories."

"I think I'd like that," she said softly.

__________________

And to those who read The Dark Lord's Daughter, I will have a new chapter out soon :D Please **review.**


End file.
